Solidão
by Keiko Maxwell
Summary: A escuridão pode esconder muitas coisas mas a solidão nela contida pode ser vencida com um pequeno facho de luz. Em resposta ao desafio proposto pela senpai Blanxe.


"**Solidão"**

Autora: Keiko Maxwell

Casal: GaaraxNaruto

Gênero: Romance/Angst

Classificação: T

Resumo: A escuridão pode esconder muitas coisas mas a solidão nela contida pode ser vencida com um pequeno facho de luz. Em resposta ao desafio proposto pela senpai Blanxe

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot, Shounen Jump e mais uns perdidos aí, eu não estou na lista. Trabalho de cão totalmente sem fins lucrativos.

Aviso: Fic sem betagem.

**x.X.x.X.x**

A morte é algo que sempre andou junto a mim, desde que nasci posso falar que foi uma companheira, afinal foi graças ao meu nascimento que minha própria mãe veio a falecer. Não me orgulho disso, não quis levar junto a mim um avatar tão pesado como este, mas minhas vontades nunca foram ouvidas, por mais que tentasse, todos ao meu redor apenas queriam uma coisa: se verem livres do algoz da vila da areia.

Assim, aprendi a conviver com tal fardo. Pois era exatamente isso que representava ser o hospedeiro de Shuukako, e, tendo que adaptar-me, a morte passou de inimiga indesejável a mais querida amiga. Não para mim, lógico, mas sim para aqueles que cruzassem meu caminho. Não possuía dó em estraçalhar qualquer que fosse o alvo a ser posto em minha frente, era prazeroso, era uma máscara que, mais tarde, descobri usar para camuflar o vazio que sentia em meu peito.

Esse vazio parecia que jamais seria preenchido, afinal como ensinar o que é o amor quando a única coisa que se aprendeu a amar foi a insana vontade de trucidar outrem? Não era um trabalho fácil, mas não impossível. Eu poderia aprender a amar, desde que aprendesse, primeiramente, a aceitar aquilo que estava dentro de mim e ao meu redor.

Essa máscara que me escondia começou a se desfazer quando enfrentei um igual. Até então, todas as pessoas eram apenas cascas vazias, que me odiavam e queriam ver minha morte, mas ele era diferente: ele passava pelo mesmo que eu. Nossa única diferença era que ao seu redor havia vida, enquanto que a minha volta, por mais que chorasse ou gritasse para me quererem, era deserto. Mas, acima de tudo, ele era diferente.

Acaso fizesse uma comparação, poderia falar que ele era luz e eu trevas. Dois opostos. Ele, mesmo com a mesma condição imposta, conseguia atrair para si milhares de pessoas, milhares de corações. Enquanto eu me fechava cada vez mais dentro de mim, uma casca, uma armadura, uma defesa perfeita e imbatível. Porém, meu defeito estava exatamente nessa exclusão de mundo. Com tudo fechado ao meu redor, não conseguia ver que a minha volta muitas pessoas queriam apenas o meu bem.

Uma barragem se rompe quando uma pequena fissura se faz nela. É apenas uma rachadura insignificante, mas que permite que a água passe e, que com o tempo, vai se alargando, até que mais nada pode suportá-la e, por fim, faz com que toda a estrutura que a aprisionava se desmorone. O estopim para fazer com que minha grande muralha viesse cair por fim foi aquela pessoa tão diferente de mim mesmo.

Não foi algo fácil, tão pouco algo que lhe pedi, pelo menos não em voz alta, pois dentro de mim eu gritava, inconscientemente, por aquilo. Como nada na vida vem de maneira simples, a rachadura a ser feita em mim também não viria. A minha frente tudo o que deseja era apenas morte. Acabar com tudo e todos e nada mais. Não era querido por ninguém, não desejava ninguém ao meu lado. Que todos simplesmente desaparecessem. Mas, como falei anteriormente, ele era diferente.

Não se deixou levar por um poder maior, simplesmente lutou. Sim, ele lutou desesperadamente por aqueles que queria proteger, ele lutava para manter a vida ao seu redor. Por mais que eu quisesse lhe mostrar a morte, lhe tirar o que havia a sua volta, ele perseverava e continuava sem baixar sua cabeça ou pensar em desistir. Golpe após golpe, soco após soco, ele conseguiu, de alguma maneira, fazer a fissura em minha estrutura.

Quando há escuridão demais, não se enxerga. O mesmo vale para quando há luz demais. Mas quando o equilíbrio entre ambos é encontrado, sua visão fica clara como uma folha em branco. A pequena abertura que ele fizera em meu casulo fez com que a luz entrasse e me fizesse ver, mas, acima de tudo, fez com que eu compreendesse e aceitasse o fato de que eu também desejava a vida ao meu lado.

Talvez tenha sido nesse momento que algo maior dentro de mim começou a nascer. O motivo por qual ele lutava fez com que um sentimento que até então estava escondido em meu peito surgisse novamente. A vista de muitos pode ter sido algo sem importância, mas que para mim pareceu ser o motivo mais óbvio de todos. Era o porque de eu estar lutando a tanto tempo e não admitir para mim mesmo esse sentimento.

Acima de tudo e de todos, ele lutava por **AMOR**.

Após perder a primeira luta em minha vida, esse sentimento pareceu-me cada vez mais fácil de ser explicado e entendido. Não era mais algo tão confuso quanto parecia quando era pequeno e tão pouco era o que fazia com que a areia em meu ser se sentisse viva. Era apenas o bem querer de outras pessoas e de ser importante para elas também. Era um laço que, inevitavelmente, fazia com que as pessoas se importassem uma com as outras.

Meu primeiro passo foi reconhecer aqueles ao meu lado que era família. Meus irmãos que sempre se preocuparam comigo, ambos mereciam mais de meus sentimentos e de minha gratidão. As mudanças no meu ser começaram naquele momento em que vi os olhos azuis me fitando e as palavras firmes e confiantes deixando os lábios daquele jovem.

Não sei bem ao certo quanto tempo foi que passou sem nos vermos, foram muitos anos, disso tenho certeza. Minhas preocupações passaram a ser outras muito rápido, minha vila precisava se reerguer e eu era o responsável por fazer com que a vila oculta da areia restabelecesse toda a força que tivera outrora. Eu me tornara o novo Kazekage.

Um deserto pode ser algo desolador, mas quando se possui tantas pessoas importantes a sua volta, sua única preocupação é que elas se mantenham em seguro, mesmo que para tanto você tenha que enfrentar horas afinco sob o Sol forte e ainda lhes dar seu restante de água. Para mim os dias eram como uma longa jornada no deserto ao redor da vila. Uma guerra pela sobrevivência, mirando apenas um futuro que mantivesse todos juntos e em segurança.

Assim, não hesitei quando a vila foi atacada por membros da Akatsuki. Tão pouco lutei sem utilizar todas as minhas forças. Eu coloquei meu coração e minha vida para proteger os que estavam a minha volta sem me importar com as conseqüências para mim.

A morte sempre foi algo que esteve comigo desde meu nascimento, entretanto quando ela estava preste a me abraçar, pareceu-me uma inimiga em vez de uma amiga. Era algo frio e gélido. Eu não queria morrer. Não sozinho como eu sempre fora, apenas amando silenciosamente todos da minha "família" e sem dizer para aquele que me mudara meus sentimentos ao seu respeito.

Eu gritei, novamente, esperando que alguém ouvisse. Que qualquer um viesse me salvar, mesmo que ninguém se importasse realmente comigo. não queria ficar novamente na escuridão e sozinho. Eu queria, apenas uma vez, ver a luz com todos ao meu redor e mostrar que a vida era minha companheira.

Para minha total felicidade, quem pareceu me ouvir foi ele. Novamente ele.

Foram os olhos azuis dele que avistei quando deixei a escuridão pela primeira vez e agora, eram aqueles mesmos olhos que avistava ao deixar o caminho da morte para trás. Olhos que acima de tudo me compreendiam e se importavam comigo. De um azul igual aquele que se mesclava a cor do céu sobre mim e me mostrava um sentimento maior do que todos os outros. E, para minha total surpresa, não era apenas ele quem se encontrava ao meu redor, mas muitos daqueles que significavam algo para mim e que nunca souberam de tal fato. Eu, agora, percebia o quanto de vida havia ao meu redor.

Acabei por perceber algo muito importante naquela ocasião: não poderia deixar passar mais uma oportunidade de falar meus sentimentos para ele. Talvez aquela não fosse a hora mais adequada, mas as chances de nos vermos novamente eram remotas, afinal levávamos uma vida onde a morte nos espreitava a cada momento, havia percebido isso por fim.

Durante todo o caminho de volta para a vila da areia, não trocamos muitas palavras, apenas nossa proximidade era grande, pois possuía sua ajuda para andar devido ao estado frágil de meu corpo. O clima ao nosso redor era tenso com a morte de Chiyo oobasan, mas a cada passo que ficávamos mais perto da proteção das muralhas de areia minha convicção apenas aumentava. Teria apenas que esperar até que ficássemos a sós.

"Gaara, você precisa de cuidados médicos..." Assim que adentramos a segurança da vila, essas foram as palavras de minha irmã Temari, sempre preocupada comigo.

"Não há porque se preocupar com isso, aneesan, gostaria apenas que alguém ficasse encarregado dos preparativos para o funeral da Chiyo oobasan." Minha resposta fora franca enquanto olhava para Temari e Kankuro. Ambos acenaram positivamente, mostrando-me que tomariam conta de tudo.

"Por favor, venham comigo para cuidar daqueles que se encontram feridos." Observei enquanto meu oniisan guiava os ninjas de Konoha para a ala médica dentro do prédio de comando. Foi mais por instinto do que por lógica, mas segurei no pulso dele para evitar que ele seguisse com os seus.

"Poderia me acompanhar, Naruto?"

Vi um sorriso fraco, mas sincero, adornar os lábios vermelhos do ninja de Konoha. Não havia hesitação, para ele, eu era alguém especial como aqueles que lutavam ao seu lado nas batalhas que enfrentara até agora. Mas, para mim, não desejava ser apenas um companheiro. Eu desejava, mesmo sem admitir para mais ninguém, que queria ser alguém especial para o loiro.

Lhe guiei até meus aposentos particulares, pois acima de qualquer outra coisa eu iria me preparar para o funeral de Chiyo assim como todos os outros. Esperei que ele me ajudasse a sentar em minha cama e até que estivesse devidamente confortável ao meu lado, não havia cerimonias para ele e eu tão pouco não seria direto.

"Há algo que quero lhe falar, Naruto." Fitei os olhos azuis dele com os meus verdes* e pela primeira vez deixei que aquelas palavras saíssem de meus lábios. "_Eu te amo_."

Naquele instante aprendi que os olhos podem ser a porta da alma. Vi passar nas orbes azuis a minha frente um misto de surpresa, admiração e, caso não fosse minha imaginação, paixão. Tudo isso fora o suficiente para que eu transpassasse o curto espaço entre nós dois e fizesse com que nossos lábios se unissem.

O que mais me assombrou nisso tudo foi o fato de meu pequeno beijo ser correspondido. Senti as mão dele adentrarem os fios de meus cabelos e aprofundar nosso ósculo. Eu tão pouco fiquei imóvel, não sou experiente nisso, mas entreabri meus lábios e deixei que minha língua encontrasse com a de Naruto. Um ato estranho, um sentimento estranho, um calor estranho e pensamentos desconexos passando em minha mente. Apenas uma certeza conhecida: não queria que aquilo acabasse tão rápido.

Um toque na porta fez com que nos separássemos. A voz do lado de fora pedindo para que me apressasse ao me preparar pois tudo já estava pronto para o velório e o enterro de Chiyo. Olhei para Naruto ao meu lado e percebi sua face levemente avermelhada. Ele não precisava dizer nada, para mim aquela fora sua resposta e minha certeza de que não estaria mais sozinho.

Após isso, todo correu da maneira que teria que correr. O enterro fora solene, cada qual prestando sua homenagem silenciosa para aquela que depositara toda sua confiança e sua vida nas mãos de jovens shinobis. A comitiva de Konoha permaneceu até o final da solenidade e como bom anfitrião, eu, Temari e Kankuro, fomos nos despedir dos sete ninjas que ajudara a vila da areia quando necessitou.

"Acho que agora é quando apertamos as mãos e partimos, mas... Eu não sou bom nesse tipo de coisa! Então..." Observei Naruto dizer isso com certo nervosismo.

Creio que o tão hiperativo ninja de Konoha estava encabulado com tudo no final das contas. Assim, partiu de minha parte lhe estender a mão para a despedida. Realmente notei como a surpresa estampou sua face, talvez com essa minha atitude ele estivesse achando que seria um adeus definitivo. Não me fiz de rogado e ao perceber sua hesitação, manipulei a areia para que a mesma fizesse com que o shinobi estendesse sua mão em minha direção. Aquele não era um aperto de despedida, mas sim de afirmação da aliança que existia entre nossas vilas e, ocultamente, do sentimento que havia entre nós dois.

Definitivamente, nem eu, nem ele estaríamos sozinhos novamente.

**FIM**

***Nota: **Eu realmente não sei que cor são os olhos do Gaara, espero que seja verde mesmo.

**Cantinho da autora**

FINALMENTE!!

Esse empaco na minha vida saiu! Tá ai, Blan-senpai! Seu desafio. Espero que esteja ao agrado...tentei manter o mais fiel possível ao manga e as personagens. Agora só falo uma coisa: não escrevo com GaaNaru novamente tão cedo...eta inferno de casal!

Como acho que esta vai ser minha última fic de 2009: Feliz Natal a todos que acompanham minhas histórias e que 2010 seja maravilhoso e cheio de inspiração!!

Keiko Maxwell  
Dezembro/2009


End file.
